The Research Enrichment Core of CSULB's BUILD Proposal is designed to create a substantial pool of biomedically trained researchers prepared to address the nation's lack of underrepresented minorities in biomedically-related research careers. Located in the most diverse city in the United States, CSULB is uniquely prepared to meet this challenge by addressing the needs of a diverse population of students at each stage of the student's undergraduate development. To accomplish these objectives the BUILD Leadership Team and its pipeline and strong research partners will: 1) Expand and formalize existing relationships with local high schools and community colleges to attract a diverse pool of students to biomedical reseach careers through culturally and contextually-relevant outreach and shared career explorations courses; 2) Develop and implement an institutional core research curriculum that increases the number and diversity of students matriculating to biomedical research doctoral programs by infusing research training throughout the student undergraduate experience; 3) Establish opprtunlties for underrepresented students to enter the research career pathway late in their undergraduate careers though a biomedical research certificate program; and, 4) Work in collaboration with our pipeline/research partners to engage students eariy in mentored laboratory, clinical, and community-based participatory research training and experiences designed to enhance student and faculty engagement in biomedical research that supports matriculation to graduate programs and doctoral degrees supporting eventual biomedical and behavioral research careers. BUILD will facilitate the creation of a new curriculum, formalized extramural collaborations, and new cross disciplinary interactions to transform CSULB into a model training program for under-represesnted students in biomedical and behavioral research.